Holding On
by britishtwat
Summary: Helen is back, and deternmined to kill Connor more than ever. But the shock of finding out he has a serious illness is just the beggining and as Abby finds herself in Helens hands, she discovers the real reason why shes been ill. And can he save her?
1. Chapter 1

**Im back!! That's right, you all thought you'd got rid! But no, I is back! With Primeval fic! (and various Becker weapons) and with the GREATTT news to keep me going, here it is, my sequel to I Can't Let Go. SO READ THAT FIRST!**

**Its…**

**H O L D I N G O N**

**Feat. Connor, Abby, Lester, Danny, Becker, Sarah, Helen ****J**

**Recap (From I Can't Let Go)**

**Helen Cutter watched the pair from her vantage point and swore.**

**How could she be so careless as to let him live? **

**It seems she'd now have to put plan B into action.**

**She smiled at the thought. He wouldn't be alive much longer.**

**********************************************************************

Connor lay on the sofa, in nothing but his boxers- well honestly the real reason was the fact that he couldn't fit his trousers on over his huge pot taking up all of leg. He couldn't wear a shirt because of all the bandages over his chest. The remote balanced on his stomach as he lay asleep in front of the TV.

Abby sauntered in, wearing just a t-shirt and knickers, the usual get-up for feeding her lizards. She looked at Connor lying on the sofa and smiled. His stomach was looking a lot trimmer than she usually noticed. It must have been from all the dinosaur chasing. She put the kettle on and itched a bit at her pot before walking over and collapsing on top of Connor. He woke up with a wheeze and stared at her.

"Hey!" he said in a annoyed voice. "Watch my leg"

Connor sat up and she laid her head in his lap.

She took the remote off of his stomach and settled for watching some _Trisha_. She started laughing. And Connor looked at her like she was going a little mad.

"What's so funny?" he asked, his eyebrows pulling into a frown.

"They always moan about "Oh my dad slept with my fiancée" or "My mum got hit by a home run at the baseball game"

"We should go on" Connor smiled "Imagine- "My girlfriend got battered by a Albertosaurus"

Abby laughed and then groaned as it hurt her ribs.

"Trisha would have a field day"

The doorbell rang and they both moaned.

"Im not getting up" Abby protested loudly

"Door's open" Connor called

Sarah wandered in and Abby made no effort to sit up.

"You okay?"

Becker staggered in holding a big box that he put down in the kitchen

"Hey Becker" Connor called "How's the sight"

"Bloody stupid- I can see one colour. And what colour is that? Its bloody amber. How many things are amber?"

"How about amber?"

Becker looked at Connor "Bloody funny" he snarled.

"I believe these are yours" He opened the box to reveal a repentant looking Sid and Nancy.

Abby and Connor stared at them and then looked at Sarah

"Where were they?" Abby asked incredulously

*******************************************************************

Helen had been planning this for weeks, for a start she had watched Connor start to recover from his whatever-the-hell-was-wrong-with-the-geek-itus. She had felt some pity for Captain Becker, he had been dragged into something that was not his fault. But Connor, he could rot in hell for all she cared. She would maybe feel sorry for Abby when all this was over and she had a dead boyfriend. That was it, that was as far as the pity stretched.

She glanced over at the ARC, where she could see a now fully- well it depended how you looked at it- Connor was entering.

She pulled the item from her pocket and studied it a moment, it could have been a vial of water, or other substance. She pocketed it secretively and looked for any signs she had been spotted.

None, she guessed from the security they were hiring it would take her about ten minutes to get into the ARC, and put B into action.

It had started, and it would only end when someone was dead.

************************************************************************

Abby, truth to be told had been feeling. Crap.

It had been a good eight months since the 'incident' in which they were told a lot of home truths. She had been feeling sick and nauseous all day, and she was annoyed with it. Hwe had sent some blood tests off to the ARC for analysis.

She was sat chatting to Sarah, as Connor refined the ADD with Danny throwing in a unwelcome comment every now and again about what should be changed.

She noticed the glares from Connor became more and more deadly.

Hopping off her stool, she loped over to where Danny was stood, and fighting the urge to be sick hit him on the back. Hard.

Danny gave a loud yelp, then he clapped his hand over his mouth as he saw his assailant was none other than a small, pretty blonde.

'Scared' she asked innocently and she could see Connor smirk.

He was about to open his mouth to protest when suddenly there was a huge bang from the right vibrated around the ARC.

The lights went out.

The screams began.

**OOOH, I CAN TELL YOU NOW, that something goes terribly wrong. And yes. Someone does die. Mwahaah. Review and be showered with praise!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone that commented! (Im looking at Wilemina and *Nasty Helen*) Yes Helen is devious! How dare she! Shes making me write this.**

**So this is it is it? That last sentence made no sense!! I know what I meant…review my dear readers review! Im only young…REVIEW!**

_"__Please, don't go. Cutter... his dead body... no. You can't leave me.. not now were a team! Always have been!." His voice broke. It was obvious to her what he had been dreaming about. Cutter, his dead body lying there on the cold, hard pavement, where it shouldn't be. It was a horrible sight for anyone to of seen, but Connor was the one who had to carry his dead, lifeless body out. How cruel the world can be? Helen. On the death certificate of them both. Cause of death: Helen Cutter. That was the real cause and as Abby watched Connor dream, she wished so hard she could get the images out of her head._

_'Love you Connor' she loved him more than he could ever imagine._

_

* * *

  
_

Abby woke up in a horrible room, it was very dark and it certainly stank.

"Connor?"

She could see a figure over the other side of the room, but due to the light couldn't make it out. The person seemed to be unconscious.

She felt sick and dizzy, a lot more so than earlier, was it drugs? Had she been drugged?

She didn't know, but she didn't want to find out.

* * *

"It took Abby!'

'I know, I know' Danny was holding him by the arms as he sobbed.

The blackout had lasted mere seconds. But to Connor it was taking a lifetime.

'SHE CANT JUST GO!'

'Connor, we'll find her I promise'

The place was slowly filling with smoke and he coughed to clear his airways

The darkness was still all around them and most people had evacuated but Connor couldn't care because Abby wasn't there, she was gone. Danny and Sarah just stood there looking startled as the lights flickered back on and the power rebooted.

'What are we meant to do?' Sarah asked Danny.

'Has anyone seen Becker?'

* * *

The door to the cell/room/hell hole opened with a forceful bang and light shone into Abby's eyes. She half raised a hand to cover it and then spotted the figure across the room. Becker. His face looked a little startled and although he was blood stained he looked fine. Helen crossed the room and crouched in front of her.

'I see what he sees in you Abby, so pretty, such a waste'

Abby flinched away and Helen rocked back on her heels and smiled.

'You know, I thought that killing Nick would be enough but no, Connor had to follow in his footsteps. I tried to kill him and a quick stay at the hospital and he was fine. So im finishing it using the one thing he cares about more than his own life. You. And everything to do with him must die. Everything'

She looked at Abby once more and turned her mouth up in a sneer.

'Ort maybe he can learn to love me like Stephen did'

The glare from Abby's face told Helen were she could go shove herself and her ideas.

'So your leaving me here to die?'

'Oh no, that would take far too long, but not yet. No its far too early. He doesn't know you're here and for the moment im keeping it that way, but as soon as he knows, it's a race for your life.'

Abby looked at her with the expression you might give someone who you were extremely bored with.

'Oh, you can kill me for all I care'

'No, your only here to lure Connor to his death. Enjoy'

And she strode out the room without a backwards glance to Becker or anyone. The lights came on however and she saw where she was sat.

**Oooooohhhh, Helen is keeping Abby as bait.**


End file.
